Just One Day
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Part 1 of my Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing series. Even with the ability to see through earthbending and other people’s descriptions of things, Toph still longs for just one day. RR.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone always.

Lauren

"Just One Day"

Just one day.

I dream of that day every time I sleep and every time I'm left alone and have nothing else to do. Whenever Katara and Aang go off to get supplies and Sokka goes to get food, I sit there, in my world of darkness and dream of what it would be like to see like everyone else. What it would be like to actually watch Katara and Aang waterbending or watch my sister braid her hair the way her mother taught her to. Or to be able to see the magnificent view from Appa's saddle. I imagine what things look like and can almost see them, but not like Katara and Aang see them. I long for that day to come. Just one day to see like Katara and Aang do every day. Just one day to be able to see the river running along the bank, or to watch birds flying in the sky. Just one day to see the villages we pass and the hustle and bustle of the markets we enter to restock on supplies. To see what Katara and Aang really look like and not just have they describe their features for me and me seeing through the messages I get in the ground. I'll admit, that seeing with earthbending is unique and something I'm thankful for every day, but a part of me yearns for that one day where I don't have to depend on earth, or depend on anyone to see for me. The day where I can see for myself and really see things for what they really are and take in their beauty that nature created. If that day ever came, I know exactly what I would do. There isn't' a day that goes by when I don't think about what I would do if I could see like my older sister and Twinkle toes. I've had that day planned out ever since I was four years old.

If I could see like everyone else for just one day, I'd take full advantage of it. I would sit atop a rock, comforted by my element and just watch everything I could lay my eyes on. I would take in every sound, but mostly, I would take in every sight. I would take in everything from the rippling waves of the river to the trees, to the creatures who cal them home. I would see everything I could and really take it in. I would make a mental note of it in my memory so that I would never forget it. Then after that day was over, I would thank the Heavens above for giving it to me and go back to my way of seeing. I would go back to my unique way of seeing the world, and even though it wouldn't' be easy, I would do it. I would do it because I know that's who I am. But at least I would no longer have an ache and longing in my heart for something I have only dreamed about for the last eight years now. But until that day comes, I will continue seeing the way I was meant to. And I can take comfort in knowing that Katara will always be there to help me and describe the world around me as accurately as she can, so I can at least get a picture for what it is. But that doesn't mean I still don't dream of having just one day. Just one day to be able to truly see like my sister and the Avatar. To truly see what the world has to offer.

But as I sit here, waiting for my family to return, I realize that even though I don't see like everyone else, I truly see where others cannot. And even though I still dream of just one day, seeing the world differently-and truly seeing it in a way that my sister and Aang will never understand is good enough for me. But even so, I still dream and hope that I'll get to experience just one day. Maybe, just maybe…

THE END

A/N: I wrote this from my own longing and prayer, so I hope everyone reads it with care. This is how I truly feel about myself and my blindness. I hope everyone can learn something from this story.

Lauren aka ' blind water bandit23


End file.
